1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus and, more particularly to a display apparatus having an improved substrate and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, display apparatus receive an electrical signal to display an image. The display apparatuses include a liquid crystal display (LCD), an organic electro-luminescent display (OELD), and an electro-phoretic display (EPD).
The display apparatus includes a substrate. A plurality of pixel areas, are defined on the substrate. The pixel areas are provided with thin film transistors and pixel electrodes. The thin film transistors and the pixel electrodes are formed by depositing conductive layers on the substrate and then patterning the resultant structure.
The substrate is provided with a plurality of insulating layers formed above and below the thin film transistor and the pixel electrode. Some insulating layers are patterned. Accordingly, when manufacturing a substrate for the display apparatus, a plurality of patterning processes are performed with respect to the conductive layers and the insulating layers. When carrying out the patterning process, a photolithographic process including exposure and development is performed. Generally, the photolithographic process is individually performed with respect to target layers to be patterned. As the number of the target layers increases, the manufacturing procedure and the manufacturing costs increase.